Persona
by Lizard Pie
Summary: After Prussia and East Germany fall, there's only Gilbert who isn't even really that to the rest of the world. Canada, at least, is sure that there's something else there.


Canada absently ran his fingernails through the long groves that the comb that had run through the gelled hair had created. Deep, parallel lines that were cemented into place in the white strands; as meticulous as everything else about the presentation Gilbert put forward.

Well, everything except that he currently had his head in Canada's lap as he napped between meetings. It probably would have been worse were it a submissive gesture (Canada's role as a head rest had been an order more than anything), but still it was doubtful that it would look good upon a representative of Germany to be found like this. It just wasn't dignified and powerful enough.

It probably would have been worse for public image were Kumajirou not banished to the floor while he went through the process of shedding his heavy winter coat. When white hair wasn't threatening to cling to a business suit in huge, irremovable bunches, the bear would use the horizontal body as a mattress just as much as his lap had become a pillow.

Canada wondered if this sort of domesticity would ever play well enough so that the office door wouldn't have to be locked and bolted shut. Not that there was shame about the relationship; his lover was forward and public even (and usually especially) when Canada wished he wasn't. It was more that now, even with his hair fixed and his suit pressed perfectly, asleep he was almost childlike.

He was harmless like this, and that just couldn't get out. To be seen as anything but the most imposing figure on the face of the planet was just begging someone to try and take his title away. At least, that's how he'd explained it. Even if he was no longer a nation with any real influence to lose or challenge, he still demanded that the quieter side of him stay a well-guarded secret.

It had probably been the best idea when he'd been Prussia, and probably even as East. But now that East Germany no longer existed, he was simply Gilbert. 'Gilbert' was a representative of the whole, as his brother was, but without the title or esteem; and that was hardly enough for him.

Even when he wanted to do anything but, each role was he'd ever held was carried out with passion. It was certain that, once he figured out exactly what his new place in the world would be, he would treat it in the same manner.

He simply wasn't sure yet, just as the rest of the world was unsure, and until then he stayed quiet and dormant like this. Which may have been the reason he had chosen to be around Canada; it was an easy place to be forgotten in.

Canada looked down to watch as his fingers continued their lazy tracing.

It couldn't be that, at least he couldn't imagine that. Even if the allies hadn't noticed Canada in any of the wars he'd joined, Prussia and Germany most certainly had. Without knowing exactly what to say they'd cursed his name, and when they'd met for the first time in decades Gilbert had been tense.

While it had been nice to get a strong reaction, and to be recognized as the military power he was, it made the current position confusing. He hadn't known Prussia much at all, but he'd certainly known of him. It was a figure that was paranoid, at best, and violent when he became that way. East had been worse, but in a more subtle fashion.

Gilbert, in opposition, was explosive and confrontational in a well-managed sort of way. And, while hardly trusting, hardly agreeable, he seemed to find little problem with falling asleep around Canada.

Canada moved his fingers to run through again, and received a sound of discomfort. He looked down to find that he was being stared at with the one eye that hadn't been jabbed.

"S-sorry," Canada said, pulled his hand back as rapidly as if he'd been burned.

Gilbert shrugged and looked at his watch. "We should head there now. The earlier we get there, the earlier UK will stop rambling."

He stood and got himself back in order by buttoning his suit coat and grabbing his briefcase. The child grew into a man within a few movements, and he was back to the dynamic half of Germany that he was meant to be. Regardless of and doubt to his continued place in the world, he was ready, willing, and able to walk into the meeting and come out with every vote he was after.

Canada was almost jealous.

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hm?"

"You're just staring at me, it's kinda creepy." He brushed his hair back, or made a motion which would have done so were any strands capable of getting out of place.

His bosses had liked the idea of a unified Germany looking unified, and that meant that Gilbert was meant to go to work dressed exactly like his younger brother. The problem came in that their histories had been very different, and Gilbert's had left him shorter and significantly slighter. Instead of looking cohesive, it made the Eastern section look all the worse. Almost as if their roles were reversed, and he were the younger brother attempting, desperately, to emulate his elder.

The other nations whispered about this, though Canada was never sure if Gilbert heard them or not. Canada had hardly known the German long enough to be able to read fully between the lines. He had no clue what the reaction would look like, if there was one.

Gilbert waved a hand in front of Canada's face. "You okay?"

"Yes," Canada insisted. "I'm just fine."

He received a quizzical look, but nothing more in-depth. They walked side-by-side to the conference room, and parted to their respective positions to prepare for their own addresses.

Canada watched in silence for lack of anything better to do; as Gilbert had become fully engaged in small talk with Hungary and Poland, and the rest of the organization had yet again forgotten that Canada was around.

As he pulled up what was mandatory, Canada decided that he didn't like the miniaturized version of Germany that he'd been ordered to become. It just wasn't who Gilbert was now, who he had been, or who he ever would be. That was the most important thing, wasn't it?

Canada smiled as he put the last few adjustments onto his presentation.

He decided that, as soon as he could, he'd claw his way through the hardened gel. He would get rid of that suit and all of the rigidness that came with it. Canada would take away every single part until this image was no longer in existence, and just Gilbert remained.

Because, really, that's the way it should have been in the first place.


End file.
